Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 117
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Not sure if no new idea for coverstory, or just lazy as fuck ------------------------------------------ -Bei Abby- Das starre, lächelnde Gesicht, das auf der Maske abgebildet war und die bedrohliche Stimme bescherten ihr Unbehagen, also ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der ihr angeboten worden war. Dabei legte sie die Hand auf ihre Waffe, bereit ihr Gegenüber, falls nötig niederzustrecken. „Miss Kotoshi, es freut mich dass Sie mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken“, sagte der Mann, „Mein Name ist Guy. Wollen Sie etwas zu trinken? Tee? Kaffee? Ananassaft?“ Es war komisch für Abby bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt zu werden, jedoch war sie sich sicher das es erstmals am besten war, mitzuspielen. „Tee, bitte, aber ohne Gift darin“, sagte sie schnippisch. „Oh, Sie belieben zu scherzen, ich würde meinen Gästen niemals Gift servieren“, meinte er, öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisch und zog zwei dampfende Tassen Tee hervor um sie auf den Tisch zu stellen. Auch über dieses seltsame Detail sah Abby hinweg und tat so, als würde sie einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk nehmen. „Sie können sich bestimmt denken, warum ich nicht schon längst einen Kampf mit ihnen begonnen habe, obwohl Sie doch eindeutig aus 'feindlichen' Gründen hier eingedrungen sind“, meinte Guy mit seiner sanften, gelassenen Stimme. „Vermutlich, weil sie fürchten in einem Kampf Schaden zu nehmen, und mich daher vorher mit diesem Tee schwächen oder gar sofort ausschalten wollen“, erwiderte Abby und tat erneut als würde sie einen Schluck nehmen. „Nein, nein, nein“, sagte Guy und deutete ein Lachen an, „Ich könnte, ohne mich zu erheben, hier und jetzt Ihren Kopf von den Schultern lösen, aber ohne Kopf wären Sie weitaus weniger wert“ „Sie wollen mich verkaufen?“, fragte Abby, konnte jedoch nicht ganz so gut Gelassenheit vorschützen, wie ihr Gegenüber. „Nicht so wie Sie denken, meine Liebe“, sagte er und zog einen dunklen Zettel aus einer weiteren Schublade hervor. Abby sah sich den Zettel genauer an, er sah aus wie ihr Steckbrief. Jedoch war das Papier dunkler und die ausgesetzte Summe wesentlich höher. „Was zum...?“, stieß sie aus als sie bemerkte um wie viel die Summe auf dem Papier, vor ihr, höher war. „Überrascht? Dies ist Ihr 'privates Kopfgeld' es wurde von einer großen Firma ausgesetzt, die darauf hoffen, dass Sie mit Ihrem Verstand die Forschungen der Firma vorantreiben könnten. Doch dies ist nur das derzeitige Höchstgebot in der Vergangenheit haben auch schon verschiedene kämpferische Organisationen, wie die Mafia oder die Band of Robbers Ihre 'Hilfe angesucht'. Sie gelten als Meisterin sämtlicher Kampfkünste rund um den Globus, jeder will Sie in ihren Reihen haben“, erklärte Guy und nahm nun selbst einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Deswegen haben sie unsere Freunde und unser Schiff entführt, nur um an mich zu kommen?“, fragte sie. „Nicht nur. Jeder in Ihrem kleinen Freundeskreis, mit zwei Ausnahmen, besitzt ein solches Kopfgeld. Feinde, Vermisste, Versuchsobjekte oder kämpferisch äußerst Begabte, wenn ich auch nur die Hälfte Ihrer Freunde an die Auktionäre verkaufen könnte...“, er seufzte und neigte den Kopf leicht zu Seite. „Und was tun sie, wenn ihre 'Verkaufsobjekte' sich nicht verkaufen lassen wollen?“, fragte Abby und sprang auf. „Nun ja, in Ihrem Fall ist nur Ihr Kopf von Nöten, also könnte ich Ihnen einfach die Gliedmaßen abschneiden “, schlug Guy vor, machte jedoch immer noch keine Anstalten sich zu erheben. Abby wollte gerade ihre Schwerter ziehen, jedoch wurde in diesem Moment die Tür lautstark aufgeschlagen. -Zuvor bei Lee- „Sie scheinen nicht hier zu arbeiten“, bemerkte Lee und musterte die Frau. „Nein, ich bin geschäftlich hier“, sagte sie und wies auf ihren Koffer, „Aber das Selbe kann ich auch von ihnen behaupten“ „Ähm... nun ja, ich bin uhm, ähm...“, seine Augen huschten im Gang umher um nach einer Anregung zu suchen, auf solch eine Situation war er nicht vorbereitet, „Ich bin... vom Putzdienst, ja genau, vom Putzdienst. Ich und mein Team wurden hier herbestellt um diesen Gang zu säubern“ Die Frau legt den Kopf auf die Seite und fixierte ihn für einen kurzen Moment, „Und dazu benötigen sie eine Sense?“, fragte sie langsam. Lee, kalt erwischt, dachte hastig über eine weitere Lüge nach, „Ich... ähm...“ „Schon gut, ich kann mir schon ausmalen, was ihr hier vorhabt“, sie wirkte unverändert freundlich, also seufzte Lee erleichtert auf. „Ihr seid bestimmt hier um jemanden zu befreien, oder?“, fragte sie und lächelte. „Woher wissen sie...“ „Ich bin aus dem selben Grund hier“, meinte sie und deutete erneut auf ihren Koffer, „Doch ich ziehe die gewaltfreiere Methode vor. Warum begleiten sie mich nicht? Ich kann ihnen den Weg zeigen“ „Das wäre sehr nett. Ich bin übrigens Lee“, sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Seiya“, sie ergriff kurz seine Hand und schüttelte sie. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht von woher. Gerade wollte er zurück in die Eingangshalle gehen, da er von diesem Gang aus keinen weiteren Weg gesehen hatte, nahm er an, dass sie dorthin zurück müssen. Doch Seiya packte ihn von hinten am Kragen und zog ihn mit Leichtigkeit zurück, „Ich denke nicht, dass wir da hoch sollt.... ich meine, müssen“, sagte sie kurz und schleifte Lee zu der alten Steinmauer, auf der ebenfalls ein Wegweiser aufgemalt war. „<---- gefÄngnis“, hieß es auf diesem Wegweiser und als Seiya sachte die Hand gegen das „Ä“ presste, löste sich der Stein und versank weiter in der Wand. Gleichzeitig verschoben sie die anderen Steine und bildeten einen Torbogen der genug Platz bot um zwei Personen Einlass zu gewähren. „Sie waren schon einmal hier?“, fragte Lee, der nun wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand. „Ja, für die Verhandlungen“, meinte sie knapp und ging zielstrebig die Treppe empor, Lee knapp hinter ihr. „Wenn wollt ihr eigentlich befreien?“, fragte Seiya plötzlich. „Meine Freunde“, antwortete Lee knapp, „Und sie? Wenn wollen sie befreien?“ „Nur meinen Ehemann“, sagte sie gelassen. Die Treppe endete und sie befanden sich nun in einem Gang, dessen Eleganz nur durch den metallenen Lüftungsschacht, der quer über die Decke verlief, gestört wurde. „Um zu deinen Freunden zu gelangen musst du nur dem Gang folgen“, sagte sie und wandte sich zur einzigen Tür in Sichtweite. Während sich Lee bedankte, vernahm Seiya ein ihr bekanntes Geräusch aus dem Raum, den sie betreten wollte. Sie lauschte kurz, dann war sie sich sicher, gerade wollte Lee losstürmen doch Seiya hielt ihn wieder zurück. „Lee, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“, fragte sie, „Wenn du dort bist, kannst du auch meinen Mann mitnehmen?“ „Warum, der Sinneswandel? Ich dachte sie wollten das gewaltfrei lösen“, meinte Lee und wandte sich nochmal um. „Es gab eine kleine Änderung im Plan. Aber kannst du mir diesen Gefallen tun?“, fragte sie erneut. „Natürlich“, sagte er und kaum hatte ihn Seiya losgelassen, war er schon den Gang entlang gestürmt. Seiya sah ihm einen Moment nach, „Ich hätte ihm vielleicht sagen sollen, dass dort vermutlich Wachen sind“, dachte sie sich, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und schlug die Tür auf.